


Fixation

by Ryumako



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/pseuds/Ryumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has a bit of an interesting proposition for Ryuko, but how will it work out? Mako learns a little something about karma, but not in the name of sacrificing her own gratification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleading

The girls were lying on their sides atop Mako’s mattress, just holding each other. It had been a long day for the both of them, and Mako had requested a night alone with her. Granted they spent a lot of their nights together, Mako wanted to make sure she’d have Ryuko that night. They turned in early that night, both of them secretly hoping that the other one would be in the mood.

For now, Ryuko held Mako close to her, the girl’s soft brunette head pressed to her chest. They both wore t-shirts (without bras, as was customary for both of them when sleeping), and also underwear. Mako loved the feeling of Ryuko’s smooth, inner thighs around her own, so she kept a leg positioned between hers.

The brunette hummed, content, as the position was extremely comfortable. Unfortunately, she was met with a distinct snore as a response. She swiftly lifted her head to see Ryuko’s sleeping face, and frowned. While she couldn’t blame her, she was hoping more would happen…

“Ryuko-chan…” She spoke, running a hand up her side. When she still seemed at least somewhat unconscious, she danced her fingers about her ribcage.

Ryuko then woke up suddenly, and immediately began laughing in response to the stimulation. “Mako!” She said, her voice slightly hoarse. “No need to tickle me…jeez.”

“Sorry,” She said without much remorse. Once her girlfriend was awake again, she instead rubbed her thumb against her side. “I was just hoping we could…you know…” 

The dark-haired girl smirked at her. “Yeah?” She ran her hand up the back of her shirt.

“Mhm…” She smiled, gazing up into her eyes. Then, her eyes darted to her lips and she pecked them, a smooching sound establishing the kiss. Ryuko grinned wider and then returned the kiss, followed by another kiss, and then another. They continued to kiss each other slowly, relishing in the feeling. 

After a moment, Mako slowly slid her tongue into Ryuko’s mouth. She wanted to establish control over the situation without being too overwhelming. Despite Mako’s vagueness, she did have something in mind for that afternoon; what she wanted her to do later was something that might need quite a bit of coaxing, especially considering it was Ryuko. 

She noticed Ryuko was already breathing rather heavily, as she felt her exhale on her cheek. She accepted her tongue graciously, tracing it with her own. There was virtually no space between their warm bodies as they continued to leisurely make out. This was good –Mako was carefully gaging Ryuko’s arousal, as she would need her even more turned on than usual. 

Keeping this in mind, the brunette began doing things to her that she knew _really_ got her there. It was hard for her to focus, considering Ryuko’s touches and hot breath were doing more than enough to get her started. But as Ryuko herself had once stated, Mako’s fixation was intense, and she would focus on her goal and see it through. In this case, she had to make sure her girlfriend was also one-hundred percent willing.

But that was enough thought on the matter. Mako ran the tip of her tongue along Ryuko’s palate, causing a shiver to race down the older girl’s spine. A mild growl rose from the back of Ryuko’s throat, and she returned the movement with just as much fervor.

Mako particularly enjoyed this. She then trailed her hand down from Ryuko’s side to her hipbone, sliding her thumb under the side of her panties. Ryuko adjusted closer to her just slightly, and Mako simply continued to play with the fabric. 

The dark-haired girl seemed to seize up for the most part (save for her mouth), just waiting to see where Mako might take her fingers. Mako took advantage of this, really working her tongue in ways that drove Ryuko crazy. Meanwhile, her fingers began to travel the length of her waistband, but never under nor lower. 

Ryuko’s mouth broke away from Mako’s just to gasp the girl’s name, but Mako’s lips continued to kiss at Ryuko’s chin and jaw. Mako didn’t respond to her vocalization, instead she snapped Ryuko’s waistband and then removed her fingers. This time, the taller girl spoke her name quieter, her tone accented with disappointment. The brunette loved how much she was already responding to her.

Then, without warning, Mako’s fingers returned to Ryuko’s panties, except this time on the outside. Her palm slide over her pubic bone, and her fingers found her covered sex without hesitation. Ryuko gasped, and Mako began kissing her once more as she stroked her. 

Ryuko’s light moans of satisfaction then directly transferred into Mako’s awaiting mouth, causing her to feel even hotter. Realizing this, she brought herself to detach her lips from hers and then spoke, “Perfect…”

“Huh?” Ryuko responded, woozy. 

“You’re already wet,” She said.

“Am I?” 

“Mmm…” Mako acknowledged, still rubbing her. “Ryuko-chan, now that you’re ready, I want you to try something for me,” She spoke resolutely.

Ryuko recognized this tone; it was the voice Mako put on when she was determined, focused on getting what she wanted. In many cases, this could be potentially concerning (especially considering Mako’s character). But in this case, Ryuko was putty in Mako’s hands, especially now. “What is it?” 

Mako removed her fingers from Ryuko, and then reached for one of the girl’s hands. She then held it in both of her own, as though it were a treasured possession. “I want you to…” She spread her girlfriend’s palm between their faces, lovingly inspecting her fingers. “I want you to touch yourself.” 

She asked with such misleading innocence that Ryuko had missed the nature of the question at first. “You want me to masturbate for you?” She clarified.

“Uh-huh!” Mako confirmed, glad she got it. “Yep.” She nodded several times.

Ryuko shook her head, as if to shake off confusion. “Why?” She asked genuinely. “What does that do for you?”

“It just…” The brunette spoke, distracted. She took Ryuko’s hand and then gently bent her arm the other way, placing her hand on her own stomach. “It’s really hot…” She then slid the hand closer to Ryuko’s waistband.

“It is? Seems kinda embarrassing…”

“Oh, please, Ryuko-chan!” Her tone changed suddenly, more pleading. “I wanna watch you…”

Again, she stated it with such innocence that Ryuko was caught off-guard. Before she even said anything else, Mako had proceeded with sliding her own hand under her waistband. “Wait, Mako,” She spoke up, actually using the muscles in her arm to stop her.

Mako looked up at her, her expression epitome of imploration. Still, Ryuko spoke, “It could be fun,” She admitted quietly, even though obviously no one else was around. “But seriously, what will you get out of it? How will you get off?”

The brunette smiled; of course, Ryuko’s concern was Mako’s satisfaction. Sure, she must’ve been partially embarrassed by the idea, but Mako knew in her heart that Ryuko would be comfortable enough with her to do it -otherwise she never would’ve considered asking. Granted, the older teen’s current state of arousal might’ve been another deciding factor.

“Don’t worry about it,” She breathed, and then continued manually sliding Ryuko’s hand down her own panties. Ryuko bit her lip and let Mako guide her own fingers to her sex. Slowly, she began to stroke herself, and then Mako removed her hand from hers. “Yeah, that’s it…” The brunette spoke as she watched her get started. 

Ryuko continued to observe Mako’s expression, making sure what she was doing to herself was satisfactory. It actually felt really good; the brunette’s watchful eyes were somehow making it feel more tingly than usual. It was then that she decided she’d really play up the act, just to see how her girlfriend would respond.

She dramatically slowed down her fingers, and watched Mako’s eyes widen. Then she adjusted herself a little, completely separating her body from Mako’s. She lay mostly on her side, spreading her legs and propping one upward so that she’d have easier access to herself. After this, she let out a particularly indulgent moan. 

“Ryuko-chan,” Mako spoke as she watched her with great interest. “Put your fingers inside yourself…”

Ryuko looked at her girlfriend, glanced down to her own hand, and then did as she was told. She arched her back slightly as she slipped a finger inside her entrance, and then another. Then, she pumped the two fingers in and out of herself at her own pace. “Mako…” She moaned, as if she were doing it to her.

“That’s good,” Mako acknowledged. “Real good…” She kept her eyes on her hand. 

After a few moments, Ryuko took her fingers out of herself and moved them to rub her own clit. As she did this, she groaned loudly, bending her neck against the pillow under her. Mako bit her bottom lip watching her do this, and then ignored the strong impulse to help her out. 

Then, the brunette realized there was a way to help her out indirectly. She lifted up the hem of her t-shirt over her chest. “Maybe this’ll help?” She suggested cutely as she used her free hand to fondle her own breast.

“Yeah, yeah, keep doing that,” Ryuko said, evidently approving. She looked over Mako’s body once more -from the way her bottom lip was caught under her front teeth, to the way her palm was gripping an excessive handful of her own breast, to the way her toes were curled without much stimulation. “Fuck, you’re hot…” She muttered, notably picking up the speed of her fingers.

Mako blushed at this comment. Then, she reached over and wrapped a hand around Ryuko’s forearm, the one working so diligently on her arousal. She stroked her arm with her thumb, and then wrapped her fingers around her wrist, as if to keep her hand there. She felt her wrist muscles begin to work harder, faster, and in turn she felt herself get even more turned on. 

“Mako, I…” Ryuko whined breathily. “Could you please, just…mmn…” Where she faltered in her speech, her fingers didn’t stop. “Touch me, please…” Mako’s hand was so close…

She asked with such desperation that Mako actually considered it for a second. “Mmm…nah,” She said, and Ryuko immediately groaned. “You can do it, Ryuko-chan! Go ahead,” She spoke, scooting a little closer to her and keeping her eyes fixed on her expression. “Go ahead and cum…”

“Yeah, I…” Ryuko responded, rubbing herself in circles, even faster. “I’m pretty close, but I just…”

Hearing this, Mako kissed her lips affectionately and with focus. “That’s my girl. Come on…” Her grip tightened on her girlfriend’s wrist, firmly holding her arm in place.

Ryuko watched her face, the pure lust in her eyes, and then sighed again. She then huffed her next couple breaths. “I’m gonna…”

“Yeah…”

“I’m gonna-” Her fingertips hit their fastest speed, “I’m gonna, y- _yes_!” Ryuko articulated as she came, sharply arching her back upwards. Once she settled back on the mattress, she breathed, “Mako…” 

Mako practically watched it happen in slow-motion: Ryuko desperately looking her in the eye, gasping for air, and then cumming all over her own hand. It was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen her do, and she was more turned on now than ever before. “Ryuko-chan,” She purred.

“Mako,” Ryuko repeated her name. “What was that for?” She asked as she finally collected her breath.

Without warning, the brunette climbed on top of Ryuko, not even giving her enough time to pull her hand out of her panties. Instead, she kindly removed it herself, and then hovered above her. 

“Just thinking about my Ryuko-chan cumming makes me real hot…” She admitted. “I wanted to watch you get off without me being distracted by anything, especially myself.” After she explained this, she lowered her body onto Ryuko’s.

“Oh,” The dark-haired girl responded, color flushing her cheeks. “Was that good, then?”

“Real good…” She told her as she shamelessly started grinding against her. And then, “Do you feel it?”

Though she didn’t explicitly say it, Ryuko knew she was referring to how wet she was. Even though they were both still wearing their panties, she could definitely feel it, given how easy the fabric was sliding against her sex as she moved. “Yeah,” She answered. “But I might be able to feel it better…without underwear…”

“No time, I’m…” The brunette started. “This is…good…” She assured as she started to set a rhythm. 

Ryuko relaxed against the mattress as Mako continued to grind against her, her hips rolling somewhat consistently against her own. Mako’s head then dipped and she idly touched her face to the crook of the taller girl’s neck. As this happened, her thrusting became more focused, more intense. In turn, this caused Ryuko to start to feel significant pleasure.

“Mmm…Ryuko-chan…” She mumbled, her speech hardly coherent. Ryuko then felt a tiny bit of drool pool from Mako’s mouth onto her neck. “Ah, I’m…not gonna last long here…” She warned her.

“Just a bit more…” The older teen’s hands moved from the mattress to Mako’s hips, her fingertips sliding under her panties slightly, gripping at her butt. Like this, she was able to adjust Mako’s angle. “Yeah, right there,” She gasped and then exhaled her name, “Mako…”

Mako was humming with each breath she hastily inhaled. “Ryuko-chan,” She spoke with little voice. Then, Ryuko began grinding against her notable intensity. The brunette gasped loudly, almost choking on her own breath as she came suddenly, and came hard.

She slowed down, but didn’t move her body away as Ryuko kept a vice-like grip on her hips, still thrusting against her in an effort to get herself there. “ _Fuck_ …” She husked when she felt Mako twitch on top of her. She wasn’t far behind as she also climaxed a few seconds later, gradually releasing her grip on Mako.

“Ryuko-chan,” Mako spoke again, her dopey smile evident in her voice. 

“Mako,” Ryuko responded, just as fulfilled.

The brunette lifted her head, if only to look into her eyes. “Thanks for doing that for me…it was really, _really_ …nice.”

“No problem…I’m glad you enjoyed it,” She said suggestively.

“More than enjoyed it,” Mako replied, again burying her face into Ryuko’s neck. She stayed like that for a moment, content with the world. Just when the older teen was sure she must’ve been asleep, she lifted her head and asked, “Round two?”


	2. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an afterthought but now I feel the fic would be incomplete without it.

Ryuko only lifted her head, looking at Mako’s face with evident surprise. “You wanna go again?”

“Mmm-hm…” The brunette confirmed, tracing her collarbone with her fingertips. 

The dark-haired girl stared at her for a moment, forming an idea for what she could do with her (or _to_ her) next. While she still wasn’t entirely sure what to do next, the look Mako was giving her was both incredibly charming and irresistibly adorable. And just like that, Ryuko was kissing her, her eventual intent simply to make her cum again. 

Every now and then, Mako would have enough energy for a second round. This was an odd statement, considering the perpetually bubbly girl seemed to always be teeming with energy, but this wasn’t always the case with sex. While she loved the act, it did tend to tire her out rather quickly. Mako was usually asleep seconds after her orgasm.

However, on these special occasions when Mako did have the energy, she was absolutely insatiable. She would pull out all the stops that drove Ryuko crazy, from the lip biting to the subtle rolling of her hips. 

In an instant, Ryuko was on top of her. Her lips never detached from Mako’s skin for even a second as she continued to kiss and lick at her lightly-freckled canvas. She noticed her breathing was still a tad labored, which she found very precious.

Then, the older teen brought her lips to the shell of her ear and spoke, “You’re gonna have to lose the underwear this time.”

A shiver raced down Mako’s spine and she nodded, gripping the hem of her panties and tugging, before Ryuko spoke again, “I didn’t mean right this second,” She chuckled. “But that works, too.” 

Once the panties came off, her shirt was next. Mako figured ‘why not’, and Ryuko wouldn’t say no to a naked Mako. The older teen wasted no time in kissing down her chest, wrapping her arms around the small of her back and pressing her torso more firmly to her lips. Mako kept her fingers woven in Ryuko’s soft, black hair.

After Ryuko was in the telltale position between Mako’s legs, the brunette wiggled in anticipation. She wrapped her legs around Ryuko’s back as if to keep her there, and then kept her eyes fixed on her, waiting for her to administer the first stroke of the tongue.

But sitting there between Mako’s legs, Ryuko formulated a different plan. She didn’t break eye contact with the brunette as she simply sat there, doing nothing. After a few seconds, Mako frowned slightly and tugged gently on her hair, trying to pull her into making a move. 

Only when the smaller girl huffed impatiently did Ryuko speak again. “You seemed to enjoy the theme of masturbation tonight,” She grinned, “so that’s what you’re gonna do now.”

“What?” Mako replied, not expecting that.

“Touch yourself,” She instructed simply.

“But you’re right there!” The brunette stated indignantly, and then thrust her hips upwards.

“Yeah, I know,” She said with confidence. “And I’m gonna watch you finger yourself from right here.”

“Ryuko-chaaan…” She whined. “Please…”

Ryuko smirked. “What, you can do it to me, but I can’t do it to you?”

Mako pouted. “Yeah, you can, I just…” She took a couple big breaths, “Your tongue feels so much better, I just thought…” Even as she was talking, her own hand was slipping down her stomach and over her small tuft of pubic hair. “It woulda felt real nice right about now…” She said as she began stroking herself. 

“It’ll be okay…” Ryuko soothed as she watched her fingers move with piqued interest. “I’ll make sure you get there, alright?” Then, she leaned in and kissed the back of her hand. 

“O-okay…” Mako trembled faintly. 

She watched the brunette stroke herself in full a few times, wetting her fingertips before moving to rub her own clit with notable apprehension. Ryuko began kissing at her inner thighs as if to encourage her, only looking away from her fingers to steal glances at her changing expression. 

Mako was biting her lip again, her worried countenance melting into one of significant pleasure. She began to rub faster, tiny noises of satisfaction escaping her throat as she did so. 

“You’re doing great…” Ryuko told her, her tone somehow both sultry and reassuring. “Keep going…” 

“Ryuko-chan…” She moaned with the utmost lust. 

The dark-haired girl then began kissing up the side of her sex, touching her cheek to the side of Mako’s hand. From where her mouth was, there was no way she couldn’t feel her breath on her wetted clit. Then, the brunette picked up her pace even more so, catching her breath as she did so.

“I’m about to…oh, Ryuko-chan, I-I’m…” 

But before Mako could send herself over the edge, Ryuko reached around her thigh and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away from her genitals. Impulsively, Mako’s other hand took its place, and Ryuko did the same for it, both of the girl’s hands now pinned to the mattress under Ryuko’s strong grip. 

At this action, Mako whined loudly and squirmed in her spot. Ryuko shushed her quietly, still reassuring her it would be alright. “Mako,” She spoke softly, “Mako, look at me.”

The brunette looked down at her, her eyebrows drawn together. Ryuko smiled at her genuinely, no mischievousness behind it at all. “I love you, you know.”

“I-I love you, too, but Ryuko-chan, I really need to-”

Ryuko’s tongue rolled out of her mouth and over Mako’s sex, covering it from bottom to top. The sentence Mako never got to finish was interrupted by her own shameless moan. The older teen couldn’t help but grin hearing it, feeling herself also get more and more aroused. 

She continued to lick at her, keeping her pressure relatively faint at first, and closing her eyes as she indulged in the feeling of Mako’s wet sex under her tongue. And she was _wet_ –Ryuko was positive she was dripping onto her own sheets. And at the rate she was salivating, it certainly wasn’t doing anything to diminish it. 

Mako’s breaths continued to roll down her abs, full and deep. She was tactfully thrusting her hips up into Ryuko’s mouth, trying to get the best contact possible. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her eyes her screwed shut. Ryuko continued to keep a fixed grip on her wrists, though now she was stroking her hands with her thumbs.

“Ryuko, _yes_ …” The brunette uttered with some difficulty.

Ryuko was surprised at the lack of honorific, but it only prompted her to lick at her more firmly. The tip of her tongue traced circles around her clit, and Mako tried to use her hips to get her to focus on it. 

Instead, the dark-haired girl released but one of Mako’s hands, just to use her fingers to prod at the girl’s entrance. Her index and middle finger slipped up inside her with ease, considering her state of lubrication. Mako’s newly-freed hand immediately found its place again woven in Ryuko’s messy black hair. She then tugged her even closer, Ryuko accidentally grazing her clit with the tip of her canine. 

At this feeling, Mako released a noise that Ryuko wasn’t sure came from pain or pleasure. Given her uncertainty, she stopped for a moment, her fingers idle inside her.

“No, don’t –don’t stop!” Mako pleaded, tugging at her hair again.

Just like that, Ryuko went right back to it, pumping her fingers in and out of her. Her tongue trailed down to her filled entrance, and then she also tried to fit her tongue inside her. The brunette sighed, a different sort of pleasure dancing across her nerves. 

Then, Ryuko gracefully swiped her tongue back up to her clit, where she widened out the muscle and began thoroughly covering the area. At this point, Mako’s entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. From that point, it wasn’t that much longer…

“Ryuko-chan, right there! I’m-I’m cumming…” She announced, biting her bottom lip immediately after. Ryuko didn’t falter, gazing up at her as she watched her take two shallow breaths before her climax claimed her. 

Just a moment after, Ryuko emerged from between her legs to crawl back up her body. She straddled her, sitting up as she stuck her two wet fingers in her mouth, both of them completely disappearing beyond her lips. 

“Ryuko-chan…” Mako breathed, her voice cutely hoarse. “That’s _too_ sexy.”

Ryuko chuckled at this. “ _You’re_ too sexy.”

The brunette smiled wide. “No, _you’re_ too sexy! No take-backs.”

“How about,” She started, leaning in close to her face. “We’re _both_ too sexy?”

Mako squinted up at her. “Okay, fine. We’re both super sexy.”

“That’s right,” She said as she closed the gap between their lips.


End file.
